


No Chick-Flick Moments

by originalsassycassy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalsassycassy/pseuds/originalsassycassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We have been through much together you and I" the angel began, his voice breaking uncharacteristically. With a deep breath he started again "And in our time together, I have caused pain and devastation…especially to you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Chick-Flick Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: may be triggering

"Hello Dean" his blue eyes could not look at the hunter. This process had been difficult enough as it was.

The former angel took a ragged gasp, regular friends did not speak this way. Regular friends laughed, occasionally cried….it was not supposed to be like this. However since when were they regular?

"We have been through much together you and I" the angel began, his voice breaking uncharacteristically. With a deep breath he started again "And in our time together, I have caused pain and devastation….especially to you"

His eyes stung with moisture. Castiel sniffed back the tears, emotion had been foreign to him as an angel, but as a human it was always there to betray him.

When he spoke again his voice was hoarse, gravelly and saturated with grief and apology, “Dean, you were a friend to me though I betrayed you time and time again. I have never been able to voice this but, you had always been there illuminating my way through the darkness. You had always taken me back, even though I was the one to put your life….and Sam’s life in danger. I didn’t understand why, Dean, it still baffles me at times.”

The tears cascaded down his face, creating visible tracks through the grime. A sad smile played on his lip as he made no attempt to hold back salty droplets rolling over his lips.

"I love you, Dean Winchester. I have loved since I raised your soul from the depths of Hell. I love you more than my brothers, my sisters, Heaven, and God"

The fallen angel crumpled to the ground, his hand grasping on the smooth stone in front of him. His fingers trailed down, softly tracing the inscription, “Dean Winchester, hunter, brother, friend”

Several hours had passed, as the trembling man finally stood, roughly wiping the moisture from his eyes. He attempted to smooth over his clothing, staring somewhat guiltily at the headstone 

"I apologize, Dean, you had always disliked chick-flick moments"


End file.
